


奇蹟的男孩

by rakurai8



Series: CDHP in 噗浪轉蛋 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, if世界線, 對照原作第五集劇情, 生死之交, 西追沒死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakurai8/pseuds/rakurai8
Summary: 假如哈利成功從小漢果頓教堂墓地救回西追的話……
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: CDHP in 噗浪轉蛋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 奇蹟的男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎到[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/kishitani_shira)上跟我聯絡  
> 喜歡的話也請給我kudos，亦可以送我一杯Ko-Fi或是LikeCoin，謝謝！

悄悄睜開雙眼，率先映入西追·迪哥里眼中的是算不上有多熟悉但也曾在多個晚上仔細觀察過的、霍格華茲醫療翼的天花板。  
目光往四周一瞥，不消一秒便轉落到坐在他病床側邊上、和自己一樣穿著一身病人服、戴著一副好像有點歪斜的圓框眼鏡的青少年——哈利·波特。  
西追輕輕地撐起身體、拉過身後的枕頭再往上一靠，這才又看向今晚應該是和他一樣需要住在醫療翼中的另一人。  
只見頂著一頭亂髮哈利依然垂頭閉眼的，完全沒有留意到自己的動靜。靜靜細心聽著青少年那平穩的呼吸聲，西追相當確定眼前這略顯消瘦的大男孩應該是疲累得睡著了。  
  
當時事情發生得太過趕急，西追唯一能記得的只有一個食死徒向他射出一道不可饒恕咒。而在西追反應過來以前，在他身側按著額頭、頭痛不已的哈利剎那間大力推開他，結果讓他狠狠地一頭撞上旁邊的墓碑，也因此失去了意識。  
直到剛剛西追才堪堪的清醒過來，便發現自己被安頓在一個舒適、可以放心的地方，並且身上所有較嚴重的傷勢都已得到治療。  
西追想像不了到底才僅僅四年級的哈利當時經歷過什麼才能夠在一大群食死徒和那個人的面前，既保得住他自己生命還帶走完全昏迷的自己。  
「真的是，奇蹟的救世主。」西追輕聲地感嘆道。  
雖說這一年間霍格華茲裡很多學生都戴著那可惡的滑稽徽章、或是質疑或是嘲笑的對待著眼前的四年級生，但在西追從以往於魁地奇比賽上的了解、以及這一年間的親近接觸來看，哈利·波特擁有的能力遠遠超過他實際年齡所應有的優秀。  
儘管西追不時覺得哈利對自身有些莫名奇妙的自卑，但在他能順利發揮才華、或是略施小計時所展現出來的魅力，可是耀眼得如夜空的的明星、讓人覺得舒暢。  
  
這時，像是要回應西追心裡對他的稱讚一般，聽見西追在小聲說話的哈利迷迷糊糊地睜開了雙眼。  
在他沒反應過來的瞬間，透過自己那在食死徒的交戰裡被撞歪的眼鏡，和神色平靜而柔和的西追四目對視。嚇得他略顯慌張的坐直了身體。  
「……你還好嗎？」雖然哈利盡力的用平常的語氣提問，但他沒有留意到自己翠綠的雙眸傳達出淡淡的不安。  
「我很好，你才是。你還好嗎？」西追溫柔地反問道。  
聽到了意外的提問，哈利先是一愣然後輕輕的搖頭：「我、我也很好。」  
說罷哈利低下頭看向自己的雙手，虛虛的握成拳頭。  
在面對西追·迪哥里時，他總是不能自控地將自己和這位全校師生都認同的優秀學長作出比較。西追那令人稱羨的人格特質和出類拔萃的實力，都讓哈利覺得鞭長莫及。  
特別是這次的墓地事件完全是因為他而發生的，但身為受害者的西追卻仍然率先關懷著他的狀況，這令哈利更加不知該如何和眼前溫暖得如冬日太陽的學長說話。  
  
「哈利，謝謝你救了我。」縱使西追無法知道哈利心中所想的，但他留意到眼前男孩的支支吾吾，所以首先的打破了這短暫的沉默。  
「不！這都是因為我才……」打從心底裡無法接受西追的道謝的哈利，瞬間抬頭再次看向西追，本來虛握的拳頭也緊握上了。  
「是你將昏迷的我救出那個地方的，不是嗎？」西追溫文地微笑著，一邊搖頭一邊堅定地說。  
「……是我讓你昏倒的。」哈利也堅定的搖頭拒絕了西追的道謝。當時要不是他那一推讓西追昏過去，西追搞不好能更早逃離現場。  
西追卻還是微笑著伸手一掃哈利額前的短髮，讓藏在瀏海後閃電疤痕露了出來：「你和我都知道，在那裡的人是誰。」  
哈利定睛的看向了西追，被他柔和而深沉的灰色瞳仁所吸引著，這次沒有說出反對的異議。  
「還有那一道向我射過來的綠光……是你向我一推才讓我避過那一道咒語的。」西追的手轉搭在哈利的肩上，稍稍施力以示他的確信，極盡懇切地慢慢訴說著。「是你救了我，哈利，我的奇蹟男孩。」  
「……謝謝你，西追。」無法再對眼前的學長說出任何拒絕的話，哈利忍耐住心中的感動，道謝了。  
「我才是要道謝的人啊，哈利。」燦爛地笑著的西追住前一靠又伸出雙手，深深的擁抱住坐在他身旁的四年級男孩。「謝謝你讓我們一起成為冠軍，更加謝謝你帶活著的我回來。」  
哈利緩緩的低頭將自己的下巴靠在西追比自己健壯的肩頭上，雙手也緊緊的環抱住真摯地向他道謝的男生。


	2. 禮物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西追沒死的AU續寫  
> 升讀五年級的暑假開始了，哈利和西追約完了要在假期間到麻瓜界探險。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為意外的開始越完越長，將本來分開的短篇也移來合併了

一大清早，哈利定睛往水蠟樹街四號最小的房間的窗邊外張望，等待著約定好的友人在自己其實並不希望讓他到訪的家門前現身。  
  
在十多天前的霍格華茲特快列車上，因為剛過去的事件而和哈利交心起來的西追，提出了問他父親能不讓哈利在他們家中小住幾天的邀請。  
聽見西追真誠的約請，哈利當然為此感到高興，但他的心裡對此行卻沒有抱有很大的期望。畢竟他在幾次和迪哥里先生的碰面裡，很清楚地感覺到成年巫師對自己的厭惡和不滿。  
即便他滿身是血地將西追從伏地魔的眼前救了回來，迪哥里先生仍然痛恨並指責著哈利搶掉了本來僅屬於西追一人的冠軍榮譽。還當面怒斥要不是哈利的存在，死食徒也根本不會對三巫鬥法大賽下手。而對這個血淋淋的說法，哈利完全無法說出任何反駁——始終在他的心底裡也掀起過這個念頭。  
所以他實在不覺得迪哥里先生會積極同意他和西追交好，更遑論讓哈利到訪他家。因此，哈利只能盡力精神抖擻的笑說他也希望有機會到西追的家裡參觀。  
但西追這時卻意外地收起他臉上溫和的笑容，當著榮恩和妙麗的眼前，伸出雙臂緊緊的擁抱坐在他身側的哈利。他平靜又誠懇地說出讓在坐的所有人、包括哈利自己都感到意外的話來：「哈利，你可以直接跟我說出你的感受，不用顧慮我的心情，我沒關係的。」  
「謝謝你，西追。」感受到西追所給予自己的、前所未有感受過的、有別於親情的溫暖，哈利伸手輕拍長得比他高大的學長的肩，讓他可以先放開自己。  
沒想過自己不完全是真心的笑意會被新認識的朋友看穿，哈利只好苦笑地向西追說明自己真實的想法：「當時你昏迷了，而事後大概迪哥里先生也沒在你面前提起過，但你父親真的蠻討厭我的。」  
哈利沒有就此再說下去，只是面對著西追輕輕側頭微笑，想要試圖用各種的小動作來減輕他這一番話所帶來的尷尬和凝重感。  
「抱歉哈利，我沒想過我爸他到現在還這麼不喜歡你。」西追再次伸出一手單抱過哈利的肩頭，然後輕輕撫拍他很珍重的奇蹟男孩。「那換我去探望你，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「……我想這也不是個好選擇？」無法想像德思禮一家會怎樣和西追相處，哈利提出了腦海裡唯一覺得可行的建議。「其實我們約在對角巷見面就好？」  
西追盯向哈利那誠摯的翠綠雙眼兩秒，然後轉頭看向這麼多年來一直陪在男孩身側的兩位好友們。只見衛斯理的小兒子臉有難色，聰明的女巫也一臉尷尬的。  
總覺得意外又好笑地發現到自己和哈利又一個相近之處，西追愉快地笑著轉過頭跟黑髮男孩挑了挑眉道：「我能理解你的麻瓜親戚也許不太喜歡和巫師接觸，那我能邀請你帶我參觀純正的麻瓜界嗎？畢竟對角巷太常去了，也實在沒有什麼新意。」  
「應該可以吧？」哈利想了想能簡單地帶西追參觀的、在奧特里·聖卡奇波爾村所沒能看見的麻瓜事物，覺得這提案也許比到雙方的家中暫住兩天都要簡單得多。  
於是，兩人便約定了在今月底的日子裡到麻瓜界探險。  
  
在快要到達約定的時間，穿著一身配色正常的麻瓜休閒服的西追準時出現在水蠟樹街四號的房子外，悄悄抬頭往哈利之前在信件上跟他提及過的房子邊角的窗戶看去，成功的和快十多天沒見面的男孩四目交投。  
西追溫和地笑著對他輕輕揮手，便看見哈利在輕輕點頭後消失於窗前。沒過多久，小巧的獨立屋的大門被人從屋內打開，哈利便從一位女性麻瓜的怒目而視之下踏出家門，帶著爽快的笑容走到西追的跟前。  
「不好意思，讓你久等了。」哈利一邊燦爛地笑說，一邊扶了一把架在鼻子上的眼鏡。  
西追欣悅地搖頭笑說也沒等多久，然後從口袋中拿出他自回家後就準備已久的小掛飾，交到哈利的手中：「今天是你的生日吧？生日快樂，哈利。」  
哈利一臉茫然又歡愉的接下西追給自己的禮物，由衷地道謝：「謝謝你，西追。這還是我今年收到的第一件禮物。」


	3. 襲擊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利和西追愉快地渡過一天後，遇上了本應不該發生的意外。

在收下西追送給自己的禮物後，哈利便和西追一起到麻瓜社會街上亂逛。  
在百貨公司感受涼快的冷氣、參觀在奧特里‧聖卡奇波爾村都難得一見的家電店門市，擺弄人家的展示品、到電影院看看麻瓜的動作電影、到小有名氣的甜品店嚐嚐他們的冰淇淋和伏林‧福球的到底哪家比較優秀……簡直是有史以來最快活的生日。  
然而依依不捨的兩人當回到水蠟樹街上時，卻突然遭到催狂魔的襲擊。  
眼看在天空中狂亂飛舞的催狂魔快要親吻上達力，雖然不太想出手拯救跟他相處不好的表兄，哈利還是從口袋中取出魔杖、想要施咒擊退魔物。  
此時西追卻伸手攔過哈利的魔杖，並同時施展出完美的護法咒。一隻銀白色的獾瞬間現身，在柏油路上奔跑跳躍，一邊細心地保護著完全沒有防禦力的麻瓜，一邊對催狂魔進行迎擊。  
沒多久，身披破爛斗篷的可怕生物節節敗退、離開了水蠟樹街，四週頓時回復生氣。  
看見問題被解決，哈利只好默默地收回握在手上的魔杖。他抬頭看向西追想要揚聲表達自己的內心想法，但在說出一個「我」的同時西追也開始說起話來。結果兩個「我」撞在一起，又雙雙止住快要離開嘴邊的話。  
與哈利一同張口愣住，西追先掌握住節奏和機會，微笑著說出了自己的想法：「我知道你也能擊退催狂魔，甚至你的護法咒比我的效果會更強大和完美。」  
哈利合上自己的嘴巴，靜靜地和西追對視、聆聽著他真誠的解釋。  
「但你知道，我們的奇蹟男孩一直都比我更受注目和針對。」西追率直地說出自己的考量，然後在哈利張口想要反駁的瞬間伸手搭上他的肩，用肢體動作請他先讓自己說畢完整的一句話。「哈利，我的直覺告訴我，還是別讓你違法的好。」  
哈利冷靜地思考個兩秒，發現他不得不認同西追的判斷是正確的。畢竟他在放假前才跟魔法部意見不合，哈利實在是無法得知他們會怎樣捉住多次違犯未成年法的這個把柄來對付自己和鄧不利多。  
想通西追在這電光石火的瞬間為自己做了最佳的選擇，哈利燦爛地笑著道謝：「謝謝你，西追。」  
只是兩人也沒想到在這剎那，一隻貓頭鷹郵差從不遠處飛來，直撲到西追的上空盤旋。  
從沒聽說過魔法部對已經成年的巫師的魔法追蹤有這麼嚴格，西追挑眉後伸出手臂讓貓頭鷹暫時降落到自己的臂彎上。他靈巧地單手從郵差的爪上取下信件，貓頭鷹隨即輕輕一啄收件人的手指後展翅飛走，沒打算收取任何小費。  
目送飛鳥離去，兩人再一同低頭瞥向信件，並且毫不意外地從信封前後都看到的魔法部的標記和漆印。而信上則簡單說明魔法部檢測到西追涉嫌違反了保密法，要求他必須在指定的日子裡到魔法部接受調查等等。  
「看樣子，他們對大難不死、從那人的手上逃出生天的我們，真的進行了嚴謹的監視。」西追一邊感嘆地說，一邊悄悄瞄向哈利的臉色。他知道，如同獅子般勇敢的少年實際上也很心思細膩，哈利很可能會將這事當成是自己的責任。  
而不出西追所料，哈利一臉抱歉地向他喃喃道歉：「對不起，西追。都是因為我才讓你要被傳召到魔法部……」  
「噢，別這麼說，哈利。我們霍格華茲最品學兼優且有正義感的西追‧迪哥里，就算沒收到信件也會親自向魔法部提出報告，說明有關目睹有麻瓜受到催狂魔的襲擊，以及我及時出手施法救人的事件。」西追刻意假裝成不太在意的樣子，對哈利笑著單眨眼。他又悄悄伸手摟過哈利的肩頭，將自己的重心壓到才沒見半個月就抽高長大起來、漸漸拉近兩人身高差距的少年身上。「真的不用擔心我，哈利。不管怎麼看，你要面對的狀況可是比我的既危險又麻煩得多了。」  
哈利悄悄地側頭盯向西追，只見他神情堅定又自信，而眼中也如同他說的話一般，藏著一絲絲的溫暖和關心。  
知道今天的事對西追並沒有任何惡劣的影響，哈利展露一個柔和的笑容，又伸手搭到長得比他高的學長的肩頭上、和西追互相的摟住對方。哈利假裝認真地說出輕鬆的話：「那麼同樣身為目擊者的哈利‧波特，一定會願意為見義勇為的西追‧迪哥里的發言作證的。」  
「噢，我由衷地感謝你友善且真摯的幫忙，波特先生。」西追哈哈笑著回應。


	4. 霍格華茲特快列車

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西追毫不意外地當選新一屆的學生會男主席，只是他的新手下之間好像有些相處上的小問題。

西追在輕輕和父親道別後，就帶著他的行李踏上了熟悉的列車。  
他先將行李放到自己所屬的級長車廂內，跟相處友好的同級生們打過招呼後和新一任的女學生會主席一同離開車廂，開始執行他們一連串的事務和巡邏工作。  
雖然每一屆的學生會主席們都有不同的處事方式，而學生會主席也擁有可以調配級長工作的自由、不必一定要親自上場巡邏，但西追覺得踏實地執行職務才是最穩妥的做法。  
他倆首先到隔壁的新任級長們的車廂中露面。女主席一邊分發他們在暑假間準備好的當值資料，一邊簡述兩人今年的政綱和期望；而西追則趁機確認今年被選上的新同伴，以及觀察他們的行為舉止，好讓這一年裡大家都能和平相處。  
靜靜地站女主席的身邊，西追沒過多久就發現他家鄰居的小兒子不時敵視坐在老遠處的馬份的行為，當然他也沒錯過史萊哲林的新級長洋洋得意地譏笑著被女主席指責要專心聽講的衛斯理的表情。  
西追心中輕噗口氣，他實在不太確定今年的新任級長的安排是校長和院長們在玩弄他們，還是信任他們能妥善處理好這四隻小獅子和幼蛇。  
總而言之，今年的五年級級長要認真監督才行。西追和女主席悄悄的對視，兩人也從對方的眼中讀到一致的共識。  
接著是級長們之間互相交流的時間，女主席決定繼續留下以防馬份和衛斯理會發生衝突，而西追則決定要去簡單巡視一下車上的狀況。  
話是這麼說，但他其實只是想要藉此來去找尋哈利而已。  
  
因為一個月前的那一場催狂魔襲擊，西追要在暑假裡多次到訪魔法部作證，而哈利也被校長那一方的人馬接走到安全的地方去了。為了保障西追和哈利的安危，西追沒能獲邀到哈利的新住處、哈利也不能離開他的新家，結果兩人在後半段的暑假裡只能一直寫信交流。  
在收到哈利寫著他那兩位好友都被選上級長、問他有沒有被選中當學生會主席的信件後，西追就知道哈利的心情應該算不上有多好了。  
西追當然只能誠實地回信說他被選為學生會主席，並遺憾沒辦法能和哈利一同當值巡邏。他在信上順勢假裝想要多了解一點葛萊分多的新級長，實際上是想要知道多點他以前所經歷過的事蹟，也好找到新的話題來繼續聊下去。  
始終即使西追覺得哈利在兩年後一定能當上學生會主席，但現在他還是對於被多年來的好友拋在身後而有點耿耿於懷。所以西追所能做的，就是讓哈利知道他的新朋友希望能繼續與他友好地長久相處下去。  
  
西追快速地巡視著霍格華茲特快，想要趕在級長會議完結前先找到哈利。然後直至走到最後一節的車廂門前，他才隔著門外小窗看到哈利那比往日略顯沒精打彩的身影。  
在西追輕輕敲門的時候，哈利正伸手想要捉住被拋到他身上的蟾蜍；當西追拉開門的剎那，舉著一棵奇怪植物的學生正想戳到那灰色小仙人掌上。  
西追不知道那一棵是什東西，但以他對魔法植物的認知和他過人的直覺，他覺得就這麼捅下去一定會出問題。於是他瞬間出手打落掉那學生手中的羽毛筆，然後挑眉問道：「不好意思，請問你這株是什麼植物？」  
「米、米布米寶⋯⋯」一臉茫然的葛萊分多學生，結結巴巴地捧著灰色仙人掌回答說。  
「噢，我從沒聽說過它，這是很罕有植物吧？真的很有趣。」西追用欣賞的眼光看著正在車廂中央的奇特植物，以示自己的友善也方便對衝動的學生進行適當的小提點。「只是我想還是別在車廂裡測試它的能耐比較好。我們到了學校再找芽菜教授一同研究，怎麼樣？我想她也一定會很期待和它見面的。」  
「嗯⋯⋯也是。」植物的主人支支吾吾地收好他的新朋友，對此感到滿意的西追這才露出了柔和的笑容。  
平安阻止車廂中的危機，西追伸手輕拍過哈利的肩頭當作打招呼，然後轉頭就看到漂亮的黑髮少女站到自己的身後、車廂的門邊上。  
「嗨，秋。是想要找誰嗎？」西追微笑點頭，然後稍稍的往哈利的邊上擠擠、讓出一點門口的位置，好方便張秋能看到車廂裡的狀況。  
「噢，你好，西追。」張秋有點愕然地回應著西追，接著又看了一眼哈利。「我就⋯⋯只是想來問聲好而已⋯⋯先走了。」  
不太確定秋是想要來找誰的西追，在挑眉目送女孩的離開後，回頭就看到正愣住看他的哈利，看樣子哈利也和他一樣，搞不清現在到底發生了什麼事。  
「那麼，請問能讓我在這裡休息一下嗎？等一下我需要從這裡巡邏回去車頭，我有朋友在坐在車尾實在是太棒了。」西追笑著和車廂中的所有人對過目光，最後再誠懇地盯向哈利翠綠的雙眼，說出了一半是謊言的話——本來說沒必要巡邏的他，只是單純地想要在這裡待上一會兒而已。  
對西追的請求感到意外，哈利沒想太多就笑著讓出一點位置邀請他坐下：「當然可以了，西追。」  
「謝謝你，哈利。也謝謝大家。」西追愉快地坐到哈利的身邊。  
  
直至半小時後、衛斯理和格蘭傑回來了，西追這才慢慢的走回自己那在車頭的級長車廂。


End file.
